A First Play
by myyinfatuation
Summary: A story of beginnings.


Ok so this fic has been sitting around in my computer since before the other oneshot I wrote was posted up. But I have decided to post it up, in true procrastinator style, the night before my biochem exam worth 50% of my final. Lol.

Back to the story, I don't know if I'll be continuing this because I'm kinda sucky at updating but who knows. I will, however, be posting up what I have so far. (just be wary of mistakes because I'm really sucky at proofreading.) In the mean time I hope you like it and wish me luck on my exams :)

* * *

><p>My god, Mamori thought to herself, he really is horrible. At least be subtle about your blatant blackmailing of the principal, homeroom teacher and whoever else strikes your damn fancy! A bastard if she ever-<p>

"Oh", Mamori gasped in shock at her own thoughts.

"What's the matter Mamo-nee?" her good friend Ako didn't look up from the horoscope chart but the question still needed to be answered.

Mamori shook her head. Now he was even getting her to curse, if only in her head.

"Look out the window, its the neighborhood terror". This comment, however, did incur a reaction as Ako swiftly abandoned the newspaper in her hands and turned to join Mamori in gaping at their school's demon incarnate, Hiruma Youichi.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Its a gun." Mamori flatly confirmed.

"My God" Sara said from the desk over, perfectly echoing Mamori's previous thoughts.

"This is crazy. How can someone actually bring a gun onto school grounds." Ako muttered as their eyes collectively tracked Hiruma shepherd a group of boys, probably second years, around the school. The students were part of the AV club she realized, recognizing Kaede, and vaguely recalling a couple others before they disappeared behind a corner.

"Apparently someone with dirt on the principal." Sara said conspiratorially. The rest of Romantic Advisory club nodded in agreement but not without a quick glance at the door, checking for any of Hiruma's rumored spies. While the check was brief, it was also telling of the current situation at Deimon High School. Hiruma had somehow cowed the entire first year population into fearful sheep.

Mamori, however, had to resist an eye-roll at that comment. Despite the seriousness of the situation, the actual way Hiruma had gotten the information was a bit ridiculous. Funny really, if it were anyone else but Hiruma and Principal Ohayashi. The strange truth was that she had actually witnessed Hiruma extract his blackmail... Not that it had really been difficult. That, she thought, was the sad punch line of the whole bad joke.

Mamori had been categorizing and organizing documents for the disciplinary committee. Translation: basically lackey sludge work, but as she was quickly becoming the most adept and efficient club member at completing the time consuming task, Mamori found it hard to turn down harassed looking seniors and teachers. Especially when they seemed to take more than twice the time she took, and still make more errors than she ever did. It was probably due to how Mamori took the tasks she did seriously, even when she wasn't keen on them. Because in the end, she believed, they were important to someone. Who ever heard of being assigned a task that didn't need doing?

The task had required her to be in Principals Office which was the main reason she had overheard the conversation. The spacious office was designed to be a symmetrical but not perfectly pentagonal room. At the rounded tip of the pentagon was the principles desk with the big leather chair's back to large window overlooking the school's front yard. Mamori was not there, however. The room was rather large, so large that there were several looming book shelves angled parallel with one of the back walls. This is where Mamori was, so deeply immersed in her work (a bad habit she needed to fix) that she didn't hear the principal return until he was already in the office. She wasn't worried though, she was sure the secretary had alerted Principle Ohayashi of her presence in the room. She closed the book, placing a marker for easy reference later, and stood to greet the principle, but was surprised to realize that the Principle was not unaccompanied. Close on his heels, she was shocked to see, was Hiruma Youichi. This meeting was not totally unforeseeable, as everyone knew how stir-crazy Hiruma was about his American football team, and confronting the principal was inevitable. Well, from the seriousness of their conversation it certainly made it awkward to just announce herself, as she was sure she would have to because she was beginning to suspect that neither was aware of her presence.

But when Hiruma sharply glanced back at the book shelves where she was situated, she instinctively ducked. Oh dear. Inwardly she groaned. Sure she was curious, but by hiding herself, she had just jumped waist deep into trouble. Now she had no excuse for her hidden presence behind the shelves (as she had just stayed hidden) _and_ she had lost her only opportunity of escape. But it was the quick series of events that followed after that had her realize she was no longer waist deep in trouble, but really, way in over her head.

It went down as follows: After a short conversation regarding the currently nonexistent football team, Hiruma quickly veered to the heart of the matter. "So, Principle I've been looking into your activities lately" Hiruma said conversationally. Only the intensity of his eyes revealed the fact that he was carefully studying the principle for a follow up reaction. "Activities? You don't happen to mean affairs-" The Principle stopped abruptly, and turned away from Hiruma's absolute leer of glee to mop his receding forehead and his quivering sweaty upper lip. But Mamori had seen the slight widening of Hiruma's eyes. Her guess was that even he had not expected to get his blackmail that fast. That made the two of them, she thought as snorted in disgust. Wait. Fudge!

Hiruma whirled around fast as lightning toward the source of the noise, but Mamori had already turned her face away in a, probably hopeless, attempt to hide her identity. Just as she reached the doorknob leading to the secretary's office and out of this hell like situation, a long fingered hand beat her to it. How, she inwardly wailed, had he managed to get across the room in the same time it took her to make four hurried steps. With scant few inches separating them, she could feel the warmth of the body looming behind her. But Mamori felt ice cold. Steeling herself into a facade of forced calm, she turned to Hiruma with a smile.

Her smile held, but just barely, when she realized that she was facing an equally, maybe even more, sparkly smile. Well, it might have counted for a smile, if it weren't for how it perfectly and purposely show cased his full set of pointy, intimidating, predator like teeth. And predator he was, she thought, no scratch that, she now knew. If he was trying to charm her with that smile, it was an utter fail. But she knew that wasn't what he was aiming for. He courteously opened the door for her, signaling her time in the office over. Mamori, even with a building sense of dead, couldn't help but look back to meet his eyes. What she saw was chilling.

Next time, his eyes promised, I will find you, and we will settle this.

Mamori abruptly broke eye contact, moving away from the intimidating demon, and out of the office. But even as Mamori walked away, dutifully greeting the secretary in passing, she could not get rid of the goosebumps of someone watching her.


End file.
